1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting device equipped with light-emitting elements at pixels and a method for manufacturing the light-emitting device, and particularly relates to a light-emitting device equipped with organic electroluminescent elements at light-emitting elements and a method for manufacturing the light-emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, research and development into making widespread use of display devices equipped with light-emitting element-type display panels where display pixels having light-emitting elements such as organic electroluminescence elements (hereinafter abbreviated to “organic EL elements”), or light-emitting diodes (LEDs) arrayed two-dimensionally, or light-emitting devices where pixels having light-emitting elements arranged in a plurality a reality as the next generation of display devices superseding liquid crystal displays devices (LCD'S) has been making considerable progress.
With organic EL elements used in light-emitting element-type display devices and light-emitting devices, for example, an organic layer including a light-emitting layer is sandwiched between a reflecting electrode and a transparent electrode. Light emitted from the light-emitting layer is then reflected by the reflecting electrode. The light is then emitted from the transparent electrode side and an image is displayed. At the organic EL element of this structure, when light is outputted from the light-emitting layer towards the transparent electrode, the light from the light-emitting layer is outputted to the reflecting electrode side and reflected so as to give light outputted in the direction of the transparent electrode. There is therefore the fear that interference effects will occur with this light. For example, it is possible that the hue will change due to the angle of visibility.
The light interference effects are caused by peaks differing depending on the wavelength of the light. Positions of the peaks then shift depending on the light-emitting position of the light-emitting layer. When there are variations in the thickness of the light-emitting layer, the position of emitted light changes. This causes variation in the radiation intensity and chromaticity.
With the light emitted from the organic EL element, light is also emitted in an oblique direction in addition to the light emitted from the front surface of the organic EL element. Light emitted in the oblique direction has a different path length to light emitted from the front surface. Different interference effects are therefore incurred and dependence on the angle of visibility is therefore feared.